


Treebros Soulmate AU One-Shot

by CreatorAnimator



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Treebros, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorAnimator/pseuds/CreatorAnimator
Summary: Evan and Connor both wake up to words on their arms and cannot believe that today they are going to meet their soulmates.





	Treebros Soulmate AU One-Shot

Evan was confused that morning when he woke up to words written on his right arm that read "Yea, no I'm laughing can't you tell?". Today apparently, was the day he was going to meet his soulmate for the first time. Evan sat there on his bed reading over the sentence, trying to figure out in what conversation someone would say that. He assumed that they were using a sarcastic tone, due to them not laughing? Evan didn't know what to think.

He decided to put on a blue striped polo shirt and brown pants. Nothing special really. He sighed as he looked at the words on his arm again.

"Morning honey-" Heidi walked by and saw Evan's expression. "What's wrong dear?" She sat on the bed, beside him.  
"N-nothing!" Evan covered the words on his arm with his bad arm. The arm that he fell on that day of May or June. It hurt to think about it. Heidi smiled like she knew what was going on.

"Are you going to meet your soulmate today?" She said sweetly. The letters on his arm glowed slightly, like any other soul mate mark when someone says "soul mate".

"Uh-um," Evan showed her his arm. She traced the letters with her finger.

"Yea, no I'm laughing can't you tell? Well, it's better than what mine was." Heidi laughed a bit to herself.

"Wh-what did yours say?" Evan's parents got divorced, and Heidi hated to talk about it. He didn't remember much, but he knew they were not soul mates. Sadly, some people don't meet their soul mates and they marry other people who don't have their soul mates. The anxious boy just assumed that his mother never meets her soul mate, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Yea, mine read 'Welcome to the prom, loser.' Long story short, I didn't go to prom that day because I was scared of the encounter and how things would pan out."

"T-that's so terrible!" She pulled him in for a hug. Evan hesitated before he spoke. "I-I want to meet my soul mate today." Evan broke away. Heidi smiled.

"I'm proud of you already."

-

Connor sat on his bed looking over his left arm. "Uh, um, I, uh," was written on his arm. What the fuck? What does that fucking mean? Luckily, he didn't have too many cuts on that arm. He didn't know why he stopped for a bit. He wanted to. He felt like he needed to. But he couldn't bring himself to cut anymore. It was probably that soul mate shit. He rolled his eyes and put on a grey sweatshirt that covered his arms. He didn't feel like meeting his soulmate today. He didn't want the universe to be satisfied with another "perfect" pairing. His parents were soul mates but never seemed to agree on something.

Connor rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Zoe was sitting down eating cereal and his father, Lary was reading the paper. Connor sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Cynthia walked in and picked up her coffee. "I don't feel like going to school today." Connor hissed. Cynthia sighed.

"Connor, you can't just keep missing out on school," She persuaded. Connor rolled his eyes. "You're probably going to meet your soul mate soon." Connor's arm glowed a bit through his hoodie. Cynthia and Zoe both looked at him in shock.

"What?!" Connor said covering his arm. God dammit, now they know and now they are going to fucking tease him or something. Great.

"You're going to meet your soul mate today?!" Zoe exclaimed. Again, his arm brightened through the fabric. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"FUCK OFF!" He slammed his door shut. Uhg why today? Why couldn't it wait? His soulmate is going to fucking hate him. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to make a decision. Fine. He'll go to school, just so he knows who it is. Just so he can pity them. Just so this is over and done with.

-

Evan walked through the doors of the front entrance of the school with Jared. He didn't know who else to talk about this with. "So you're telling me, that you're gonna meet your soulmate today?" Jared snickered. "Many people have the same thing happen to them each day! They think today's the day and then they don't meet their soulmate and oh wow so sad." Evan rolled his eyes.

"Please just, be cool or something?" Evan sighed. He knew it was pointless but he wanted to try. They walked down the hallway.

"Hey look, it's Connor," Jared pointed out. Evan has heard of Connor, but never actually meet him. Time seemed to stop as they both froze there in the hallway. "Nice new hair length Connor, very troubled-ten chic." Jared laughed. Connor looked at Jared in a cold glare. Silence. "It was a joke," He said slowly. "I'm kidding." Connor shifted his gaze to Evan... whose eye's where changing colors of blue, to green, to brown to a lighter shade of blue again. Evan noticed the same with Connor's eyes. Connor broke the silence.

"Yea, no I'm laughing can't you tell?" Evan stood there speechless as he heard the words come out of Connor's mouth and light up his arm.

"Uh, um, I uh," Connor's arm now was glowing. Jared smirked and walked away. Connor shook his head and ran the other direction, and shoved Evan to the ground. He didn't notice his left arm collide with Evan's left, making them both fall over, due to the sudden spark of light.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Connor sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Now both of their arms where glowing, different colors. Their eyes were both changing at the same rate now. Evan sat up too.

"Uh, um sorry! I um, sorry for J-Jared and sorry for-" Connor cut him off.

"We're soulmate apparently." Both of their faces turned red. A pause. They just sat there looking at each other. Connor stood up.

"Um... y-yea..." Evan picked up his bag and stood up too. "Uh-um how does this w-work? Like d-do we just go on a d-d-date or something, or uh," Evan Rambled.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Wait did Connor just ask him out? Evan stammered a bit before he could get his words out.

"Uh, uh, um," He just nodded. Connor smirked. Honestly, Evan was kinda cute when he was flustered. Evan smiled a bit too."

"I dunno, the coffee house across the street after school or something?" Connor suggested.

"Uh, yea! That would be perfect." Evan felt safe talking to Connor, even if it made him blush a little.

"Okay, see you then I guess." Connor shrugged and they parted their ways. Lucky for Connor, the universe finds it's ways to make people happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two or something, including how the date went! Thanks for reading!


End file.
